The present invention relates generally to a communication networking system for monitoring telephony central offices and, more particularly, to a method and system for communicating information between a central office technician (COT) stationed within the central office and network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the central office.
A central office (CO) is a telephone company building where subscribers"" lines are joined to switching equipment for connecting other subscribers to each other, locally and long distance. A CO generally includes telecommunication equipment such as switches, transformers, fibers, and cables, and the like, and other equipment such as cable distribution frames, batteries, air conditioning, heating systems, and the like. The equipment of a CO is generally referred to as network element equipment or network elements. Monitoring personnel monitor the network elements of a CO to ensure everything is working properly. In the event network elements have problems, central office technicians (COTs) work on the network elements to fix the problems.
In the past, COTs working within the CO monitored the network elements. The network elements were each configured with an alerting device. The alerting devices alerted the COTs if the network elements failed or malfunctioned. The alerting devices employed audio and visual means to alert the COTs within the CO that there was a problem. For instance, bells or red flashing lights alerted COTs of network element equipment problems. Upon being alerted, the COTs further investigated the network elements to locate the problem area and determine the particular problem.
As newer network elements were installed in the COs, the monitoring and alarming functionality was integrated into communication interfaces on the network elements. The communication interface allowed the monitoring and alarming functionality to be remote to other locations within the CO. The newer monitoring and alarming functionality replaced the previous simple on/off audio and visual alarms to provide status of the network elements before the network elements actually failed. Connectivity to the monitoring equipment allowed analysis of monitoring and alarm conditions to monitoring personnel. This allowed COTs to perform other tasks within the CO while waiting for network elements to malfunction. Gradually, the presence of on/off audio and visual alarms within the CO was retired. Meanwhile, further computer applications were implemented to increase the capability of monitoring and alarming systems to the point where remote operation of the network elements within the CO without local human intervention was possible. A monitoring center remote from the CO housed the monitoring and alarming systems. Monitoring personnel within the monitoring center monitored the status of the network elements.
Because there were no communication standards regarding the transport of monitoring and alarm data conditions between the remote monitoring center and the network elements, a number of different communication protocols were used to transport the data conditions. Asynchronous as well as synchronous data communication protocols were used. The remote monitoring center was responsible for providing the appropriate communication interfaces as well as support the specific communication protocols to receive monitoring and alarm data messages from the network elements. COTs reviewed the messages and took appropriate action to correct network element equipment malfunctions.
Current technology using Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) provides network connectivity between the monitoring center and the administrative area of the CO. While the remote monitoring centers work well, the problem of notifying a COT of a problem that cannot be resolved remotely is an issue.
The current methodology is for monitoring personnel within the monitoring center to issue an electronic trouble ticket for the network elements in an alarm state. The monitoring personnel issue electronic trouble tickets using a trouble ticket host. The trouble ticket host uses standard communication technology to electrically transmit trouble tickets and work orders to an administrative area of the CO. In the administrative area, the trouble tickets are printed on four part paper. One copy is given to a COT to resolve the problem. The COT then walks over to the area of the CO containing the network element equipment and works on the troubled equipment to correct the problem. After the COT has cleared the trouble, the COT leaves the area of the CO housing the network element equipment and returns to the administrative area. The COT then inputs the trouble ticket data and the reason for the outage into a computer for electronic transmission back to the trouble ticket host.
The trouble ticket host then notifies the monitoring center personnel that the problem network element equipment has been fixed. The network element equipment may also automatically notify the monitoring center via an electronic message that the problem has been fixed and that the status has returned to normal operating condition.
Periodically, the printed trouble tickets are picked up and distributed to the appropriate COT for action. This practice is time consuming and may result in significant delay in notifying the COT that there is a network element equipment problem and in getting resources to resolve the problem. After the COT clears the problem the COT notifies the administrative area that the problem and the trouble ticket has been cleared. There may be significant time lapse between the time the trouble was actually cleared and the time the COT inputs the cleared trouble ticket status. This practice results in delays in delivery of trouble tickets to the CO, delays in reaching the COT, and delays in reporting the resolution of the clearing of the trouble. In some cases, these times must be reported to determine an efficiency report card on CO operations.
Normal means of communication and notification are unusually difficult in a CO. The responsibility of a COT requires serving a variety of network element equipment in the CO. Normally, the CO physical plant is a multi-story building. Generally, the larger the CO, the more stories it contains. Further, COs are constructed of high strength materials and are heavily reinforced. The use of electronic pagers is not reliable because of the high density of network element equipment and the electromagnetic interference around the equipment. Cell telephony can not be used as the frequency range of the cell phone interferes with network element equipment.
What is needed is a method and system for communicating information between a COT stationed within the CO and network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO or a network monitoring center stationed remote from the CO.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system employing a wireless local area network (LAN) for communicating information between a COT stationed within the CO and network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and system employing a LAN having a hub stationed remote from the CO and a fiber communication line extending from the hub into the CO for enabling communication between a COT stationed within the CO and network element monitoring personnel stationed in the administrative area of the CO and monitoring applications on OSS hosts located in remote data centers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system in which a COT stationed within the CO uses a wireless transceiver to communicate with a node transceiver connected to a hub of a LAN for communicating with network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a system for use in a central office (CO) having network elements. The system is for communicating information between a central office technician (COT) stationed within the CO and network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO over a private Internet Protocol (IP) network. The system includes a local area network (LAN) having a hub and a fiber communication line connected to the hub. The hub is stationed remote from the CO. The fiber communication line has one end extending to the hub and the other end extending within the central office. The hub is operable for communicating with network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO. A node transceiver is coupled to the other end of the fiber communication line within the central office. A wireless transceiver is operable with the node transceiver for providing a communication link between a COT stationed within the CO and the network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO via the local area network.
Preferably, the network element monitoring personnel transmit network element alarm information to the COT stationed within the CO via the private IP network, the local area network, the node transceiver, and the wireless transceiver. The COT stationed within the CO transmits network element status information to the network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO via the wireless transceiver, the node transceiver, the local area network, and the private IP network. The network element alarm information and the network element status information may be data and voice information.
Preferably, an Internet protocol communication link connects the hub of the local area network with the network element monitoring personnel. An alarm circuit connects the network element monitoring personnel with the network elements. The network element monitoring personnel monitor the status of the network elements using the alarm circuit. Preferably, the wireless transceiver is a held hand device or a computer carried by the COT stationed within the CO.
Preferably, the local area network includes a server connected to the hub. The server is operable for receiving alarm information from the network element monitoring personnel and for receiving network element status information from the COT stationed within the CO.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a method for use in a central office (CO) having network elements. The method is for communicating information between a central office technician (COT) stationed within the CO and network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO. The method includes providing a local area network (LAN) having a hub and a fiber communication line connected to the hub. The hub is stationed remote from the CO. The fiber communication line has one end extending to the hub and the other end extending within the central office. The hub is operable for communicating with network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO. A node transceiver is then coupled to the other end of the fiber communication line within the central office. A wireless transceiver operable for communicating with the node transceiver is then provided. A communication link between a COT stationed within the CO and the network element monitoring personnel stationed remote from the CO is then enabled via the wireless transceiver, the node transceiver, and the local area network.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous. The present invention enables COTs to be able to receive and transmit messages to remote monitoring personnel and other COTs regardless of their location within the CO.